


Before Disenchantment

by PriestessOfNox



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018), Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestessOfNox/pseuds/PriestessOfNox
Summary: Birthday present for Ireallylovepuppies101/myheroships based on our conversations of a AU where the Trolls and Smurfs are in a more PG version of the Netflix show Disenchantment. This is a sort of short glimpse into the characters before the show would begin. Will have numerous slash couples and, probably, archive warnings if this is continued.
Relationships: Branch (Trolls)/Schtroumpf Costaud | Hefty Smurf, Creek (Trolls)/Schtroumpf à Lunettes | Brainy Smurf, Poppy (Trolls)/La Schtroumpfette | Smurfette (Les Schtroumpfs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Before Disenchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireallylovepuppies101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/gifts).



Red eyes were always the last thing he saw, before the darkness and the all too familiar scream, awoke Branch from his nightmare. He sat, breathing heavy, in his bed as he recounted his memories.

Branch was an adult now. There was no red eyed monster after him, like how they took away his Grandma, and he was safe in his room of the palace, where he lived with his foster Father Kind Peppy, and honorary sister Princess Poppy.

Despite how the servants and the people of Dreamland addressed him, Branch was no prince. He was just the orphan of the family friend the King took pity on and kept from living on the streets. Not that Branch hadn't still spent a few nights there after one too many drinks.

Speaking of which, Branch could really use a drink.

Knowing well enough that the guards would be watching the halls for Branch to sneak out again, Branch dressed quickly, and quietly, before slipping open his bedroom window, in one of the highest rooms of the castle. Branch still remembered protesting when he was moved there, not some princess that needed guarding or rescuing, and the height, while not his favorite thing in the world, would not deter him from seeking freedom and his much-needed drink to block out those unpleasant memories.

Some hidden rope and good timing were all that Branch needed to scale down the tower, to the courtyard, and out the front gate into town. Unlike the palace, which was quiet with slumber, the town was still loud with music and parties and drunks stumbling in the streets. He went unnoticed as he found his favorite bar and sat in his favorite chair and ordered his drink.

The burn of alcohol no longer bothered Branch on its way down his throat and he quickly ordered another. He had more reason than dreams to drink tonight.

Today was his wedding day.

It was far from Branch's idea. He never wanted to marry anyone but Chef, Peppy's creepy, red-eyed, advisor, suggested that it might make Branch happy. And Chef pointed out to Branch that if Branch was married, then Peppy wouldn't have to worry about his little problem that he never should have taken in, in the first place anymore.

So, Branch was going to get married. His white suite was made. Poppy arranged for all his favorite foods for the reception feast. Peppy asked if Branch was sure if this was what he wanted, and Branch lied so Peppy wouldn't try to cancel the arrangement he made with another kingdom.

Dreamland was made of two humanoid species, the Trolls and the Bergens. The majority of the population were the Trolls that looked a lot like humans but had longer ear helixes, in various shapes and sizes, and odd, brightly colored hair that shined with the happiness they had within. Branch was what they called a gray troll; hair blackened by a lack of happiness for many years now. Over the years the kingdom had immigrants of Bergens from the near by Kingdom of Bergentown, that came seeking the happiness that Trolls were reknown for, which is why tourists often jokingly referred to the kingdom as Troll Village. The Bergens were also humanish, but tended to be a bit bigger than the trolls, with red eyes, bigger noses, sharply pointed ears and hair in variants of green or purple and the occasional icy blue.

Prince Bash, of Berginite City, a cousin Kingdom of Bergan Town, was Branch's intended groom. And though Branch hadn't even met him yet, the rumors of the guy's stuck up attitude was enough to make Branch drink two more beers so he wouldn't run to Peppy to cancel it or run away completely to avoid the whole mess.

Though Branch didn't like the idea of marriage at all, he liked the idea of giving his first kiss to a stuck-up stranger even less appealing.

"Yo Prince," a big guy sat across from Branch and held up a deck with a grin, "I hear you're good at card games."

"It's Branch," Branch corrected, "And I wouldn't recommend playing against me unless you plan on losing your buttons."

The people of Dreamland didn't use money like traditional kingdoms. They cared more for partying and working in trade. The few times they used money like normal people was by using buttons. Mostly because they were useful for clothes and scrapbooking.

Branch had to keep hiding his jars of buttons so Poppy wouldn't steal them for scrapbooking.

"Let's play," the big guy began to shuffle the deck.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the enchanted forest, far from Dreamland, hidden through an enchanted log, was the hidden village of the Smurfs. The Smurfs were magical beings, full of magical energy and potential, though few knew how to use it themselves. They were known for being small and blue, and being species of males.

Very few legends had gotten out about their lone female, Smurfette, and many dismissed them as legend just like the rest of the Smurfs whom bigger creatures had not seen for many years. The one human that still believed and used to chase them around the woods with their cat and bird, having not been seen in the woods for the last two years.

Coming back through the log, Clumsy ran to meet his closet friends, those of Team Smurfs, "Guys, guys, I saw some humans in the woods!"

"Did they see you?" Hefty immediately looked towards the log for any sign of movement.

Clumsy shook his head, "No, but I heard them talking. There's going to be a Royal Wedding in Dreamland; today!"

"A wedding," Smurfette sighed, "And of royalty too, I bet it's going to be just Smurfy."

"And filled to the brim with humans," Brainy kept reading his book.

"Still, it would be nice to see a wedding," Clumsy fiddled with his oversized hat.

Something, Hefty wasn't sure what, was calling to him, almost begging him to go to that wedding. He practically jumped to his feet, "Let's do it!"

While Smurfette and Clumsy cheered, Brainy looked up from his book, "Papa would never allow it."

"We'll grab a bird, watch the wedding, and be back before he knows we're gone," Hefty said confidently.

"And if someone sees us?" Brainy asked.

Hefty flexed his muscles, "I'll take care of them."

Rolling his eyes, Brainy closed his book, "I better come along in case brawn doesn't see you through, but I'm leaving a note for Papa in case he comes looking for us."

"Fine, everyone run back to your mushroom and pack a bag, just in case," Hefty instructed and the group split to prepare. He looked back towards the log, still hearing this soft, siren call that he could not resist following.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creek wiggled in the dark, trying to concentrate on his breathing. He hated small spaces, despite, or maybe because, he had spent many of his demonic centuries in a bottle on the shelf in the basement of a cursed castle.

At least in the bottle, Creek could see out of it. Now he was in a box, wrapped up like a wedding present for his newest mark; a prince to be led to sin, or, more appropriately, evil.

Closing his eyes to try to pretend that he wasn't in such tight quarters, Creek sincerely wished, from the bottom of his demonic heart, that this prince liked to drink. Hell knows he could down a few cases himself once he was out of this wretched box.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poppy awoke early, singing loudly as she put on her Maid of Honor dress and went about brushing her hair. She still had so much to do for Branch's big day. She had to hug Branch good morning, finalize the cake approval, hug Branch again, decorate the reception hall, hunt down Branch for another hug, make sure Branch's suit is perfect and hug Branch many, many more times to try not to miss as much when he's married and off to live in another kingdom.

Despite Branch agreeing to it, Poppy didn't think Branch wanted to get married. No one in the family had even met the other prince that Chef suggested for an alliance. But Branch kept insisting that he was fine and if Poppy couldn't talk him out of it, at least Poppy would make it a day to remember.

Looking out the window at the raising sun, Poppy wished on the rescinding stars that today would be the day that Branch found something, maybe someone, that would make him happy.


End file.
